


Over My Head

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kasamatsu's Birthday Occassion story, M/M, though the story had nothing to do with his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was stupid for not bringing an umbrella. When a handsome man comes by and let's Kise use his, Kise thinks it's the smartest thing he has ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how canonically not-straight Reo was until recently.  
> Anyway, read on! It's no best but I loooooove this idea. I wanted to do art but had no time. So sad!

The light drizzle of rain turned into a hard downpour in the moments from when Kise was inside and holding the doorknob to go outside to when he was outside shutting the door behind him.

"Damn it," Kise cursed feeling several raindrops soak him within the second it took for him to just walk down the steps of the building he was coming out of. Kise wore a large coat to combat what he thought would just be a drizzle, but the hard storm soaked him through too fast for Kise to consider even going back inside and asking someone for an umbrella.

Already-wet, Kise saw no point in waiting for the storm to pass or scavenging to find an umbrella. The walk would take less than half an hour, so paying the price a taxi would be annoying.

"At least it's not unbearably hot," Kise murmured to himself as he turned the first corner he needed to get to his other location. Kise noticed a man holding a large umbrella enough for three or four people stepping outside and locking his door. "Must be nice," Kise grumbled.

Of course the light rain would increase right when Kise had to walk outside. People just now leaving for the outdoors were so lucky, able to prepare and grab real rain protection. Kise told himself that being soaked so fast made it moot to try and find an umbrella, but he forgot how annoying feeling the little raindrops fall in his eyes felt, and how annoying the rain really felt in his hair as it trickled and tickled down his neck.

Then, without warning, the annoying feelings stopped. A wind blew and chilled Kise's drenched body, and he stepped in a puddle that seeped to his socks, but no more rain from above hit him.

"Huh?" Kise looked to his left and saw nothing, then to his right and noticed the man from before closer to him than anyone should be for the streets being so empty. When Kise looked up, he saw an umbrella, and confusion showed on his face.

"Stop freaking out. This umbrella was meant for more than just one person, and you were walking the same direction as me."

Kise felt an intensity in the stranger's steel blue eyes that made him feel like he had no right to reject the umbrella over his head. Kise could see the top of his black-covered head as he stood a fair bit lower than himself, but his presence was big. Kise felt almost warmed standing next to the kind stranger.

"You really should leave me alone. I still have another 20 minutes before I'm where I should be. We aren't going the same way."

The stranger glared at Kise, and it made Kise feel like the smaller of the two. "If we weren't going the same way then so what? For now we are, and I can help prevent you from getting hypothermia, so that's what I'll do." The stranger softened his gaze as he stared at the sidewalk ahead. "Take off your coat and use mine. You're taller, but I'm broader, so it may be big, but it should keep you warmer."

"What? Look, I'm sure you mean well, but I don't want any of this. Are you one of my fans just trying to get with me?" Kise paused mid-step and turned to face the stranger.

"What?" A look of disgust washed over the stranger's face.

"A fan. I'm Kise Ryota. It's okay if you just admit it. It's not like I don't have other male fans."

The stranger started to speak with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes filling Kise with scorn. "I don't know who you think you are, but your name means close to dirt to me. Kise Ryota, Kasamatu Yukio, our names hold the same weight as far as I'm concerned."

When Kasamatsu went to take off his coat, Kise flinched as though he expected to be hit. Kasamatsu seemed to not notice, and Kise failed to understand what the strange person wanted to gain from this.

"You need to take off your coat. I know the rest of you is probably soaked, but at least this will help you," Kasamatsu explained as he held out his dry coat.

Kise bit his lips when he side-eyes newly exposed arm muscles. Looking at anywhere but Kasamatsu's handsome face, Kise spoke again. "You're stuck on this idea of helping me or whatever, aren't you." Kise left it more as a fact than a question. "Why?"

"It makes sense that I help. If you weren't such a brat, it wouldn't have even been a bother to raise my umbrella a little higher. It's not like I'm going to die trying to help you or not, so it made sense to go ahead and try."

"I see," but Kise barely saw anything. "Jeez, this feels like harassment at this point," Kise sighed as he shrugged off his coat.

The corners of Kasamatsu's mouth twitched up when Kise accepted his coat, and Kise found himself positively beaming back. Of course, Kise smiled out of habit, but slipping on something dry did help him feel warm and content. The collar of the coat stuck up, and Kise whiffed the most pleasant scent in his life from he fabric. Kise pushed it down so he could control himself from whatever the scent would do to him.

"We should keep going now," Kasamatsu suggested while turning his body around to face the sidewalk again.

Kise felt like Kasamatsu watched him from the corner of his eye -- he knows the feeling of being watched too well -- and Kise realized quickly the long side-glances were fully protective than lustful. Initially, thinking Kasamatsu watched only out of concern crossed Kise's mind, but he soon realized an absolute stranger cared about Kise as a person. If Kise so much as shivered then Kasamatsu's step faltered.

After a few moments of walking with the rain as the only noise between them, Kise grabbed the umbrella, scooting Kasamatsu's hand away.

"It makes sense for me hold it. Besides, you don't want your arm to get too tired holding it."

Kise could hear Kasamatsu's eye-roll. "Brat, I'm capable of holding an umbrella. I lend you my coat and now you take my umbrella. Teenagers these days . . ."

"Hey, I'm 23! I pay my own bills and everything."

"Well, you look 16. I'm older than you anyway. I'm 25."

"You mean you're really that young? Wow, I was thinking thirty-se-OW! You just kicked me? While we were walking?!"

Kasamatsu smirked. "Trade secrets for dealing with idiots. And I look like I'm 25, dammit," the last part came out only as a mumble, so Kise could barely hear it over the rain.

"25 or 37, you're hot either way," Kise noted aloud as though he just made a comment on the whether.

Without warning, Kasamatsu tripped to his knees after the comment. Eyes widened, Kise stared at the sight for a second in confusion before positioning the im fellow more over Kasamatsu. Kise could see a large crack in the sidewalk, so he blamed the fall on that. Still, Kasamatsu got up on his own with a hand covering his face.

"Just shut up," Kasamatsu ordered, hand muffling his words, but Kise heard him fine.

"It's fine. It makes sense my tax dollars don't go to new sidewalks at this point. Really, though, are you okay?" Kise could not recall a time he showed genuine concern about someone else.

"I'm fine. I usually take good care of my legs, so they're study. I used my hands to break the fall. My gloves may be torn, but I don't care much." Kasamatsu took off said damaged gloves, and Kise could see his face back to a usual color. One hand rand through his hair, and shook it around, flicking tiny bits of water at Kise's side. "Damn, this water's cold. My knees and head get wet."

"Yeah, but the wet hair look works for you. Calms the spikes, and you still look really hot. Hotter, even."

"I will kick you!" Kasamatsu shouted as he kicked Kise. 

"Wah, so mean! I'm still holding the umbrella for both of us, you know. Don't make me fall," Kise whined.

Kasamatsu crossed his arms in a puff, head cocked to the opposite side of Kise. "Shut it. And where are you going anyway?"

"You're just changing the subject." Kise pouted and slumped his shoulders, but Kasamatsu's expression remained as hardened as before. "I'm going to work. I don't think I'll be late, but being this soaked, it'd have been nice to be earlier to have more prep time. How about you?"

"I'm going home. The next corner is where I'll make a turn to go home."

"Really? I'm turning there too. I still have about ten more minutes walking to go. How far away is your place?"

"About 15 minutes or more." Kasamatsu shrugged.

"So you should come to my work! It's not like you'd be too bored there. You can dry up there and get new clothes there, too. If you're just going home, it's not like you'd be late or early." Kise smiled at Kasamatsu, eyes shining like a playful puppy. "Unless you have someone waiting for you back home," Kise added, demeanor noticeably darker.

"H-huh? I live alone. Why would someone else be waiting for me?" Kasamatsu furrowed his thick eyebrows and made a look of scorn. "I moved out of my parent's home when I was 18, if that's what you mean."

Kise let out a rupture of laughter, lips spread wide and teeth showing. "Haha, wow, not what a meant, but I understand. Man, I can now believe why you live alone."

"I swear if you're making fun of me I'm pushing you under a gutter."

"While I'm wearing your coat?!"

"The coat will dry, but you can go ahead and get sick."

"So mean!" Kise reflexively went to cross his arms into he realized he had the umbrella. In the moment while Kise forgot, some of the rain poured on Kasamatsu's side and Kasamatsu instinctively pressed against Kise's side.

"Damn it, what were you thinking?!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, still very much against Kise.

"Just an accident. Take it as revenge though," Kise hummed with a too-sweet smile. "Anyway, you didn't answer me, do you want to come to my work since it's closer and you can get dry?"

Kasamatsu finally scooted away from Kise's side, letting out a cough I to his fisted hand. "I guess that works for me. At least to just get dry and head out."

"Aww, but you don't want to see me in action? Today is a pretty fun day to behold. I'm sure people are going to try and sneak in." 

"And what exactly do you do, then? We've established in not exactly one of your friends. I have no idea what you're talking about, and I would rather not be somehow heading into a mafia den." Kasamatsu paused for a moment in his thought. "You're not in porn, are you?"

Kise laughed again, and swatted his free hand in front of him. "No, no, nothing that drastic. I'm a model. Like, I'm everywhere. Seriously, how could you not have seen me?"

Kasamatsu shrugged. "I guess you're pretty enough to be a model. I really don't look at your work then."

"You _guess_? H-how can I be of only guessable beauty?!"

"I know plenty of handsome men who aren't models. I thought there was more to modeling than just being hot."

Kise stopped his mock-crying to look at Kasamatsu sincerely, a graceful grin on his cheeks that borderline goofy. "You get it then! It really is more than being hot. It's an art form I have to get perfect with every muscle of my model to make sure onlookers feel the right emotion." The grin on Kise's face morphed into a smirk as he leaned in to get closer to the side of Kasamatsu's face. "You think I'm hot."

Kasamatsu shoves off Kise in one swift motion. "F-fucker! I never said that explicitly!"

"So you admit it was implied?"

"Shut it, kid!"

"TWO years younger than you! I pay my own bills!" Kise pouted, extending an arm near the front of Kasamatsu. "Your turn to hold the umbrella.

Kasamatsu took the umbrella, finding enough reason to take a turn holding it. That same moment Kise crossed his arms against his chest to further his pouting. "Stop being such a baby, you idiot!"

"You keep making me younger and younger, don't you?"

"I just match the age to your personality."

Kise sighed, but arguing proved fruitless. That hotel right there is where I'm working today. The shoot is in one of the rooms for a because on the old interior design aesthetic," Kise noted as he pointed to a pretty but still lower-end hotel.

At this point Kasamatsu really had no big reason to go along with Kise inside. The rain became a light drizzle once more, and in another few minutes he would be able to wear his own clothes and get warm in his own house. On the other hand, Kasamatsu could do that any other day, and he has done that for years. One night coming home a little later excited him more than he would ever confess.

Kise walked inside to get the room information at the front desk while Kasamatsu closed his umbrella and stepped inside moments after. Kasamatsu walked fast to Kise, only to be thwarted by a large arm stuck out as his chest level.

"The hell?" Kasamatsu growled.

"Oh, wait, sorry, he's with me, boys! Let him pass," Kise called out before turning back to the woman at the front desk.

Kasamatsu grumbled something under his breath no one quite caught, but he angry expression made Kise not want to ask when he finally walked to him.

"Okay, we're in room 408 for now. Let's get us some new threads." Kise beamed, but it felt amplified, unnecessary. Kise smiled because he was at work, and playing the part as the cheeky blond became law. Kasamatsu hated it, but followed Kise to the elevator.

Kise shrugged off Kasamatsu's coat in the elevator and passed it back. "This was really useful, thank you."

"Not a problem. Uh, and here's yours," Kasamatsu says as he passes Kise back his soaked coat that he had been carrying.

The doors of the elevator opened, and the two stepped out. Room 408 was at he end of the hall with the door opened wide along with the room across from it, 416.

"Kise! You're finally here! Damn, we have work to do on you today. You're soaked and your hair is a mess," chided a woman with make-up highlighting all her best features, which all happened to be stern and intimidating.

"Then don't complain and hurry to work," another girl ordered walking behind Kise and pushing him from behind, bumping into Kasamatsu without so much as a glance to him.

Kasamatsu thought the room was one step less than being on literal fire judging from how hot his face felt. Some men the room, but a lot of the women flocked near Kasamatsu in the small hotel room as they buzzed around trying to get Kise into an appropriate appearance. Being entirely blown off by the women worked as a curse and blessing because Kasamatsu had no idea how to talk to them, but also flustered him more for most certainly not being worth a word or glance.

"H-hey," Kasamatsu heard Kise cry out from the indistinguishable murmurs of the stylists. "My friend! He's wet, too! Can you get him something new to wear?"

A few stylists stopped to turn to Kasamatsu, and the unfortunate black-haired man wanted lightning to hit him. The stylist women dressed so much differently than the women at his workplace, more cleavage and more exaggerated accessories that still made them look nice in ways Kasamatsu had no idea how to handle. And the men? Kasamatsu cursed himself for not buying a single-sized umbrella to avoid the awful situation.

"Hey, sugar. What's your size?" one of the older-looking women asked Kasamatsu.

"Ah, n-no," Kasamatsu uttered with as much dignity he could muster.

"What? You want dry clothes or not?"

"No?"

"Senpai!" Kise called out when he noticed Kasamatsu panic. "Hey, senpai, how about you just help yourself? I'm not wearing anything in the rack to the corner anyway."

"Yeah, alright." Kasamatsu spared no more words lest he start becoming incoherent. Without sparing a thought to any of the stylists, Kasamatsu grabbed the first jeans and a light blue button-down shirt he saw.

"You can change in the bathroom if needed," one of the male workers suggested in a tone that scoffed at Kasamatsu's discomfort.

Kasamatsu regretted every moment he decided to spend with Kise lover than what had been necessary, yet he still went to the bathroom to try on the clothes. Of course, _of course_ , Kasamatsu could not have a "model's" body. That would make thigs too easy for him. The pants' legs extended to his toes and the shirt felt too tight on his chest and arms. To get at least a little looseness, Kasamatsu unbuttoned the shirt two buttons lower than his collarbone and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. 

Getting the pants to work for him would be fruitless. Kasamatsu, knowing if he pushed the pants to his ankles they would just fall right back down, pushed them all the way to just below his knees. Because the pants were made from denim, they also felt a bit tight, but the last thing Kasamatsu wanted was the ruin designer jeans because they got grungy scraping against the floor and dirt as they fall down.

Slipping on his knock-off blue toms shoes, Kasamatsu figured he may as well face the music and let the fashionistas mock him without even knowing him.

"Oh, fuck me, those are nice," Kise heard the stylist drying his hair murmur as soon as she ogled Kasamatsu. Her eyes moved down his chest, then to his exposed forearms crossed under his pecks. Kise could see her admiring his muscles, but he only had an obscured view from the mirror from the side of his eyes as he had to keep his head in place. Kise bet the stylist planned this torture. She would steal him from right above Kise.

With the water drops still lightly in Kasamatsu's hair, Kasamatsu's hair had a nice slicked-back style on one side while the other side of hair fell well on his face.

"Cute. It's beachy," a woman told Kasamatsu before applying a light lipstick to Kise's lips. That must have been the third shade she put on him, and Kasamatsu had to wonder how Kise could keep puffing out his cute kissy-lips to try and get a new color.

"Ah," Kasamatsu replied as way as a thank you. The awkwardness weighed down on him too much, and he took a seat on the edge of the unoccupied bed.

"You know, you really shouldn't have brought someone on set, but it's not the main studio location, so we can't really prevent people from looming around if they really have a room here." The words were at Kise, but meant for Kasamatsu to hear.

"Well, it's no big deal in the end, right?" Kise tried to peek at Kasamatsu, but too many people still got in his way.

"I guess. We're almost done, and we're still on track," the woman who first ogled at Kasamatsu mentioned. "Plus, he's definitely easy on the eyes even without make-up."

Kasamatsu swallowed hard. Cheeks flared red, Kasamatsu felt closer to passing out in that moment than ever before.

"Kise, what sort of shoot is this, anyway?" Kasamatsu called out. His voice sounded a bit more harsh than needed, but forming a coherent sentence at all deserved praised.

At that moment the stylists dispersed from Kise, and the bling model stood up to his full and mighty height. "I didn't say? It's for an underwear line."

Kise removed his shirt and dropped his pants with the largest smile on his face. Kasamatsu nearly threw the pillows on the bed at Kise's head. The stylist muffled their laughter at Kasamatsu's shocked face.

"I'm ready, I guess," Kise announced as he stood bare in nothing but sleek black boxers.

"Okay, here's your robe," one of the men said as he passed a satin robe to Kise. "Walk across and see what the director wants from you."

"Got it, got it," Kise said with an eye-roll. Kasamatsu had to wonder how many shoots Kise has done before to say something with such disrespect. Before he could say anything, Kise winked at Kasamatsu. "Let's go to the shooting room. You want to see the action, right?"

"I've got nothing better to do," which was the truth, but Kasamatsu's face still felt warm as he spoke and followed Kise out. Though Kise was the truly handsome one, Kasamatsu felt eyes roaming all over his body. Kasamatsu made sure to shut the door behind him.

Stepping into room 416 felt just as crowded as before, with bulky camera equipment and too many bodies. Kasamatsu would most assuredly have to step out.

A man too-tall-for-comfort approached them with a giant grin. His long black hair touched his shoulders, and he looked like he wanted to eat Kise and Kasamatsu. "Ah, Kise, you're all made-up. And who's this?" The man asked without the tone Kasamatsu expected, one that indicated he should leave.

Kise wrapped an arm around Kasamatsu's waist and pulled Kasamatsu more forward himself. "My muse," Kise responded without hesitation. "I've never modeled underwear before, so I thought I would need a muse to help inspire me sultry side, Director Mibuchi."

Mibuchi licked his lips as he eyed Kasamatsu. "Damn. Just little taller and I would have adjusted the choreography right now for two people."

Kasamatsu clenched his fist, ready to punch the director for looking at him like meat, but Kise's hand drew circles around his back to relax him.

"It's fine. This is becoming uncomfortable, so we should get to work." Kise flashed a bright smile at Mibuchi without any meaning behind it.

A loud boom of thunder resonated inside the room, and Kasamatsu caught a glimpse of the lightning outside.

"The storm still hasn't died down by now?" If Kasamatsu had the determination to leave the hotel, it died with another boom of thunder. Had he not gone with Kise, Kasamatsu would be walking into the kitchen to start diner after hanging his coat on the rack. He would be alone and unsettled by the storm. Instead, Kise kept his hand on him, keeping him close. Yes, Kasamatsu wanted to push and hit Kise away, but the motion felt too comfortable and heartfelt for him to act on his annoyance.

"So, Kise, loosen the belt around your robe and go to the window. Look longing and a bit unsettled. Think this is the first night you've spent alone in a time, you had too leave fast and you barely had any time to grab anything. You're vulnerable and tired. Got it?"

"Got it," and instead of looking dapper as always, Kise put on a more morbid expression. Kise's hand slid off Kasamatsu's back slowly, but he still gave Kasamatsu a small smile from behind himself.

"You can stand by me. It's the second-best look at your boyfriend. See the action, muse," Mibuchi offered to Kasamatsu as he started to walk to his place.

"Shit, no, we literally just me-"

"Okay, just start posing with that I told you in mind, but make it your own. Be natural!" Mibuchi announced, cutting off Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu could tell Kise wanted to scoff, and glared at him for not respecting the command. Kise settled into place after spotting Kasamatsu's angry expression fast enough. 

A chill filled the room. The rain outside kept its heavy downpour and the lights flickered. Kise leaned on the wall by the window, feeling the cool draft but trying to keep to himself. He ran a hand through his hair but halfway grabbed the strands of blond hair as his teeth clenched, lips pushed to the side a bit. His eyebrows pointed down and his eyes almost seemed vulnerable in the bottom corner as though trying to look at the window.

Mibuchi seemed to be loving the poses, and encouraged the cameramen to keep snapping shots so he could later pick his favorite. Even without any knowledge of where to being reviewing Kise's posing, Kasamatsu felt that Kise's performance even though he hand no dialogue. Kasamatsu started to lean in until he heard a loud cut from Mibuchi.

"Okay, perfect, Kise. Now open up your robe completely and just stare out the window. Feel the cold and stare at the world below. Then you should know how to finish it already." Mibuchi motioned for the cameramen to change positions to snap at Kise from his profile.

Again, Kise made the room moved with just the smallest adjustments to his body and expression. He started looking bitter alongside the hurt from before. He bit his lower lip, and his hands shook slightly. Kise's robe moved and swayed along his body, but only showed slips of the toned muscles and pale skin beneath from the angle.

A sudden, soft smile spread over Kise's lips. The slight upward change of Kise's mouth made him softer looking, and he closed his eyes while the smile grew. Kise took control off the situation fully, and the cameramen caught every frame. Kise turned on his heal, just a few degrees at Kasamatsu's direction, and let the robe fall off his shoulders. Kise stood letting the robe stay loosely on his elbows, the hem and fabric pooling on the floor.

Kise looked like regained all his confidence as the robe slipped from his body completely, and he stood only in his Kalvin Clein underwear. Body exposed to the world through the window, Kise remained dignified and wholesome. An untouchable angel of beauty and radiance while the lights flickered and the storm stole sunlight with dark gray clouds.

Kise stretched and opened his mouth as he smiled and closed his eyes. Whatever was going on, Kasamatsu could assume Kise was doing a good job of it all. One last confident smirk and lewd expression. At the cameras, and Mibuchi called cut again.

"That was gorgeous. You worked it. You're not off the hook hey. I want to redo this another two times, at least. Mix it up. Maybe go a little slower. This isn't for a video, but I want to make sure we get the but stills that'll feel like a well-paced story."

"Ah, yeah. I'll see what inspired me," Kise noted with a wink at Kasamatsu. 

They started again, and Kasamatsu turned to Mibuchi. "So you think he did great but he needs to do it again?"

"Great and the best are different. I need to see what else he has for us. What just happened could probably sell men's underwear to hundreds of thousands of men and women, but I want to see him mix it up a bit. Besides," Mibuchi looked deviant with a smirk and squinted eyes, "you have to admit more of this show would be nice, hm."

"I-I'm not looking at him any differently than you are as a professional!"

Mibuchi laughed. "Oh, professional I may be, but I definitely look at him with flights of the things I want to do to him after hours. He's much too beautiful to not desire, right?"

"You're absolutely revolting!" Kasamatsu spat out with malice in his eyes.

"Oh, damn. You, too? Looking at me like that with those passionate eyes makes me feel so, so _dirty_. And you're definitely not a coworker of mine, so, how about it? Want to come over my place to fuck later? We could stay here, too. These rooms are rented for the night already, and it doesn't have to me a anything if you hate me so much. A hate-fuck could feel so good between us, you know."

"I'll fucking punch you if you don't lay off. I'd have already maimed you if you weren't in charge of this for Kise. So shut up and keep your dick soft until we're gone or I'll break it."

"Damn, you're passionate. You're making this so hard for me, but I really don't want to ruin my pretty face or have to kick your pretty face out of the building."

Mibuchi called cut again, and Kasamatsu wondered if he watched Kise at all. Kasamatsu stood shaking in rage as Mibuchi walked over to Kise to check Kise's make-up and hair. He was far too vile to touch Kise, Kasamatsu was sure of that.

Kise laughed at something Mibuchi said the. Patted him on the shoulder. Kise walked to Kasamatsu, smile bright.

"So, how are you doing? Is it really boring? Are you comfortable enough?"

Kasamatsu shrugged. "These people, including you, are annoying, and these clothes are a bit tight, but . . . I guess this is a nice change in scenery for me. I, uh, I think you did great."

"Makes you wanna buy new underwear, right?" Kise teased while turning so his barely-covered butt faced Kasamstsu.

"Pfft. You're practically a porn star. You're selling people sex, not underwear, and you know it. Anyone who goes out and buys new pairs just because of this ad is really just wanting to take the ones on you off. It's rather gross and vile, but it's my like every commercial is like that."

"Oh, you're too clever. You know exactly how advertisements work. Buuut, that doesn't mean you're immune to it," Kise teased before going back near the window for the last round of shooting.

Mibuchi stood too close to Kasamatsu while Kise modeled off the underwear. Within ten minutes Mibuchi decided he had more than too many great shots to choose from for the few pages of advertising the magazine allotted.

"The header will probably be 'Kalvin Clein, comfort without need of other comforts,' or something similar. You've done well."

"Are we free to go?" Kasamatsu cut in, beyond ready to leave.

"Well, I doubt Kise should go in just the briefs, but, yes, you can go now if desired," Mibuchi permitted with too much emphasis on desired.

"Ah, c'mon, Senpai, then. I'll grab some clothes and head out with you."

Kise took much less time picking and putting on clothes the Kasamatsu expected. Some khaki slacked and dark blue t-shirt seemed too simple, yet he wore the clothes like they were the most fashion-forward things imaginable. They both had their coats soaked from the rain, and neither wanted to deal with wearing or holding the wet mess of fabric. Kise volunteered to have the hotel mail it to them later.

Kise grabbed his own umbrella to use before leaving, but Kasamatsu still offered to let Kise under his when they left the hotel.

"So how was that?" Kise asked finally while the rain continued to fall and make noise. "We're you okay."

"I think that's in the top three most uncomfortable things I've ever had to endure in my life." 

"Shit, really?! I'm so sorry, senpai." Kise pouted and gave Kasamatsu puppy-eyes to no avail.

"Stop making stupid faces, idiot! And why the hell are you calling me senpai? It's annoying. This is like the third time, brat." Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the sidewalk ahead.

"Aw, well, you're senpai. You're older than me and teach me things."

"Really? I 'teach' you things? Like what?"

"Liiiike, well, I guess to be nice to random strangers in the rain for some good company with a 8.5/10 hottie."

"The hell?! Why am I only an 8.5?!"

Kise could not retain the rupture of laughter in his stomach at that. "Well, you're still wearing clothes, for one. For two, those clothes are . . . a little dorky considering the setting. They're just good for showing off your muscles. Everyone was staring at you in there. They were undressing you with their eyes."

"Shut up! That's disgusting! I'm not even . . ." Kasamatsu blushed. The sun had gone down and only the streetlights gave light for them. "Just tell me where you're going. I've been on my way to my home for the past five minutes."

"Mm, I live is this direction. Probably just a little farther than yours, maybe."

"Mmhm, sure."

Kasamatsu and Kise kept talking the entire walking. It moved from work to music to sports and everywhere else. They shared a passion for the same basketball team, and Kise challenged Kasamatsu to a match on the first available sunny they had together. Kise realized Kasamatsu plays the guitar and asked to hear anything Kasamatsu felt comfortable playing. They even planned to go shopping together. In the few minutes Kasamatsu had to walk with Kise until getting to his home, he set three different days to meet with the blond for difference activities.

Butterflies bubbling in stomach, Kasamatsu could see his apartment building and wondered how he would say goodbye to Kise.

"Um, this is my place," Kasamatsu said as he walked up the steps to the main entrance.

Looking at each other, Kise followed Kasamatsu up those steps, standing on the step below where Kasamatsu stood. They both sucked in a deep breath as Kise leaned forward and put his lips on Kasamatsu's.

The umbrella slumped to the side, the rain soaking both on them on the unexposed side.

"I guess you should come in with me to get changed, huh?" Kasamatsu asked with a wry grin.

"We really should get rid of these wet clothes as soon as we can, right?"

"Damn right," Kasamatsu said before leaning back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Senpai deserves better. I guess this is just my way of celebrating. No smut though, so I feel bad. He deserves a million orgasms.


End file.
